hxhfandomcom-20200215-history
Mizaistom Nana
Mizaistom Nana is a Double Star Crime Hunter and a member of the Zodiac Twelve with the codename 'Ox.' Appearance Mizaistom is a relatively tall, lean man with a chin curtain beard. He wears a full zip jacket, pants, a pair of round earrings and a hard hat with two horns similar to those of an ox. There are black and white patches on his clothes and hat, and a black circle around his left eye, making him look like a Holstein. Personality Mizaistom is a level-headed and practical person. While he strongly dislikes the Vice-Chairman Pariston and wants to destroy his influence over the Hunters Association, he will not hesitate to support his proposals or protect him if the situation requires. Plot New Hunter Chairman Election arc After the death of Chairman Netero, Mizaistom the rest of the Zodiac Twelve gather in the headquarters of the Hunters Association to determine the rules of the election for the 13th Chairman. He is one of the members who do not vote against Pariston being in charge of their first meeting. However, when Pariston brings up the idea of himself becoming chairman without election, Mizaistom and many other members immediately direct their intensely hostile auras at him. Shortly afterwards, he questions Pariston about the 18 Hunters who have gone missing since he became the Vice-Chairman. Pariston answers as though he has nothing to do with it, making Mizaistom furious. However, when he is about to come at Pariston, Ging also announces his candidacy for the chairmanship. To reduce tension and minimize Pariston's political advantage, Cheadle proposes deciding the rules through drawing lots. The idea is passed by the Zodiac Twelve, but unbeknown to Mizaistom and the other members, Ging already predicted it and rigged the result two days before with Beans. Due to that, they are forced to follow his rules to elect a new chairman. The first 2 rounds of the election are not valid because they have voting rates smaller than 95%. Thus, in the meeting of the Zodiac Twelve before Round 3, Pariston suggests that they temporarily confiscate the licences of those who abstain or cast ineligible votes. Kanzai disagrees with Pariston and even charges at him after being mocked by him. Despite his strong dislike of Pariston, Mizaistom blocks and warns Kanzai. He then supports Pariston's proposal. Round 3 is still invalid but Round 4 finally has a turnout exceeding 95%, and without a majority, so Mizaistom's 5th place allows him to be one of the remaining 16 candidates in the next round. Before Round 5 starts, he is introduced as the most sensible Zodiac Twelve member. He finishes 7th this round and qualifies for the next round. The voting rate of Round 6 drops to below 95% so this round's results are not accepted. Round 7 has a valid turnout and Mizaistom comes in 4th, thus he becomes one of the last 4 candidates. Before the start of Round 8, he requests his supporters to vote for Cheadle, but she surprises him by calling on her supporters to vote for Leorio. To prevent Leorio from getting all of those votes, Pariston asserts that Mizaistom is the best candidate, much to his frustration. In the end, he finishes this round with the 3rd place and is eliminated. Abilities *Mizaistom is a Nen user but his type and abilities have yet to be revealed. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hunters